fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Moritzva/The Blanket Lovers Club
The Blanket Lovers Club Founded by The Hermit in the year 1453 EA, The Blanket Lovers Club was created as a multi-dimensional defense coalition aligned against tyranny and for science and discovery, poised in favor of adventuring and unearthing the deepest secrets of The Infinite Consortium in the age of horrid chaos and destruction. Each member is poised in their area of expertise, absolute mercenaries without competition in their field, vicious, brutal, and providing only results. Each and every member has an expansive repertoire of feats and capabilities, renowned and known for their intellect, skill, and magical potency. Many of the most notable figures of history take code names and enter The Club, armed with knowledge and ready to disperse. The existence of The Blanket Lovers Club is a completely unknown to normal citizens outside, kept an absolute secret from any but the most worthy. A place where figures of fame can be themselves, interact, and discuss with those of equal ranking, and perform their work in confidence. Each one dons a code name, a title they proudly wear into the fray as they act to improve the world beyond. The Hermit The Hermit is the founding member of The Blanket Lovers Club, a reclusive scientist of magic. Short in stature, with brown hair and narrowed eyes, easily irritated and passionate in his ever action, The Hermit specializes as the leader of The Blanket Lovers Club, utilizing his vast experience to keep all aspects of the guild in order. The Hermit is known for his vigorous studies, having crafted The Obligatory and various other magical abilities of awe-inspiring potency. Despite his grouchy, anti-social nature, he is good-natured and always wishes to assist a friend in need. But, dare step against The Hermit, and he will dispose of you with haste and distaste, leaving you as a husk. The Reaper The Reaper is one of the original members of The Blanket Lovers Club, high-ranking and known for his expertise of war. Tall and donning blazing red hair, The Reaper is the warmonger and action fighter, amassing armies on massive scales and taking down opponents no matter what insurmountable disadvantages come his way. Every strike is delivered with speed and precision, timing without imperfection, every blow striking it's target. Flanking when outnumbered, ambushing when unprepared, there is never a situation The Reaper can not adapt to, leaving him a frightening phantom of death on the battlefield. Often acting as The Hermit's right-hand man, he is the closest to the anti-social scientist, holding a lot of history with the group leader. A dashing womanizer, quick to compliment and swift to draw away, attracted to hedonism and power, he is not without his flaws. Yet, he stands with vigor, fighting for what's right, and will always take time out of his day to volunteer at the animal shelter. The Showstopper The elite mercenary, last to show up to guild meetings, and first to leave. The Showstopper's origins are not known to most of the guild, but she is the direct mercenary of the group, a master at taking down specific, high-powered opponents. She strikes like lightning, never twice. If you are a powerful mage of The Consortium, watch your back, for you will never know if The Showstopper is coming for you until she's hit her mark. The Showstopper, much to many's surprise, is an avid socialite, often dressing in vibrant colors when not outfitted fully for stealth. Loud and outspoken, all too willing to brag about her accomplishments, and always interested in the endeavors of her allies. But, when the time comes and she gets a call, she is gone, nothing more alluring to her than the call of another mark. Always working, never hesitating, aiming and ready to fire. The Biologist Where many research the soul and it's weaknesses, she researches the mortal coil. A 'simple' element that many overlook, proven much more complicated and prone than any would of imagined. The Biologist never engages in combat, but rather provides through her vigilant studies, delving into the every weakness of man and how they can be exploited. Every weak joint, every imperfection, fair game to exploit. But alas, she desires not for war, but for knowledge. An ornithologist at heart, she desires nothing more than to work with her animals of all shapes and sizes, often spending weeks at a time in far-away lands, observing and researching. And when she is not learning every aspect of biological physiology that she can, she is gathering information with her many animals, her crows spies from the shadows and her birds watchers from above, eyeing her opponents' every move. And when the day is up, she'll gladly pop a cold one with the boys. The Artisan Sometimes, the only way to take out an organization is to take it out from the inside. The Artisan is a man of many words said in only a few, a witty linguist and politician of any viewpoint. A pathological liar, completely impossible to read, to the point where his own guildmates fail to recognize his true view. He is the negotiator and face of The Guild, the first to speak to governments, and quick to get them to bend to his will. The Artisan is a cultured man of fine tastes, as expected. Born of rich origins, shielded from the horrors of society, The Artisan avoids direct confrontation and seldom gets close to his allies on a personal level. It pleases him most when he is out in the field, manipulating the worst of society into acting in it's best interest. To save the world with words is a pleasure he thrives on. Oh, and Bud Light is a guilty pleasure of his. The Mimic The Mimic is known for nothing, yet everything. If she exceeds in one category, that category would be everything. The Mimic is the flexible infiltrator of the group, capable of acting within quite literally any goal handed to her. Be it a pilot, a doctor, a governor of a small country, a chef, a mercenary, a stock broker, and even an extradimensional deity (all of which she had performed before), she is quick to adapt and overcome any hurdle to come her way. A master of cramming, The Mimic excels in learning just enough about any subject to fool everyone else into thinking she's more than she is. This makes her quite a delight to discuss, as she is avid and enthusiastic in learning about the likes and interests of her friends, be it to talk to them about it, or to potentially mimic them, too. She's not very good at gambling, though. The Bomber The Bomber destroys things. A lot. When something needs to be wiped off the face of the earth, call The Bomber. He'll strike and leave not even ash, deriving sadistic pleasure in watching the fire and brimstone. The fireworks in the air excite The Bomber more than anything else, driving him to make a bigger and better boom. At his peak, The Bomber laid waste to over half of an entire (uninhabited) planet, wiping out The Jackasses' bases from existence. Though, despite his frazzled hair and dirt-stained goggles, he is a surprisingly calm and well-spoken individual when not at work, quick to relax and rest after a big boom. Card games and other long tasks that require extensive concentration are much to his fancy, and he loves to sleep at least ten hours each day. The Bomber adores his slow, calm life, but the moment something needs to go into smoke, you can bet your ass he'll be on the scene. Category:Blog posts